Human cutaneous and oral cavity papillomas are being examined for the presence of human papilloma virus (HPV) by an antiserum which is cross-reactive with an antigen present in all papillomaviruses. Fluorescent antibody (FA) tests are being done on frozen sections of wart tissues and peroxidase-antiperoxidase (PAP) tests are being done on sections of formalin-fixed tissue.